<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Broken Ballerina by needles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207064">The Broken Ballerina</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles'>needles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bokuaka Detective drabbles [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's not Bokuto and his gun the suspects should be afraid of....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bokuaka Detective drabbles [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Broken Ballerina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a bleep as Bokuto swiped his pass and stepped up onto the platform. “So Akaashi, what have we got so far?”</p>
<p>“A deceased ballet dancer found at the bottom of a staircase Bokuto san as you know full well.” Keiji replied tersely, his eyes never leaving the x-ray screen.</p>
<p>Bokuto grinned. “Somebody got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning.”</p>
<p>“Bokuto san you know there is absolutely no correlation between getting out of one’s bed in a particular manner and one’s response to inane questions.”</p>
<p>“In your case Akaashi definitely not, you bite my head off either way.” He held up a hand as Keiji opened his mouth. “Before you give me a lecture on the fact that your mandible cannot stretch far enough to accommodate my cranium just tell me if there is any indication yet as to whether she was pushed or fell by accident.” </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>He looked at him. “Was that ‘no there is no indication’, or ‘no I’m not telling you Bokuto san’?”</p>
<p> “Whichever you like Bokuto san.”</p>
<p>Bokuto stepped up and peered closely at the x-rays over Keiji’s shoulder. “You know Akaashi ‘Bokuto baiting’ on the platform could be deemed unprofessional,” he whispered in his ear.</p>
<p>“I’ll save it for the bedroom then shall I?” Keiji murmured back.</p>
<p>“I think that might be wise Akaashi, before I’m tempted to put you over my knee and spank you,” he said in low tones.</p>
<p>“Now that would be unprofessional,” Keiji said.</p>
<p>“But fun.” Bokuto grinned.</p>
<p>“There are clear signs here of Osteopenia,” Keiji pointed at the shattered long bones of the arms and legs, and the clearly fractured pelvis. That, together with the results of Washio’s analysis of her soft tissue and the items recovered from her residence, suggest she suffered from the symptoms of the female athlete triad.” He declared, reverting instantly to anthropologist mode.</p>
<p>“Well I know Osteo means bones Akaashi, but what about the rest?” Bokuto looked at him, his brow furrowed.</p>
<p>“Osteopenia is a lessening in bone density.”</p>
<p>“Like Osteoporosis?”</p>
<p>“Similar, but not as severe, sometimes it can be a precursor to full Osteoporosis,” Keiji clarified.</p>
<p>“But it would weaken the bones?”</p>
<p>“To a degree. Female athletes can suffer from female athlete triad, three conditions that are all interconnected. The irregular and often disordered eating patterns they use can lead to full blown eating disorders but even if it doesn’t it can affect their hormones leading to a cessation of periods; arrested sexual development, dependent on age; and increased resorption of calcium which weakens the bones and can increase the fracture risks. Dancers are one of the groups at risk.”</p>
<p>“Is it treatable?”</p>
<p>“Oh yes, usually by carefully managing the nutrition and reducing physical exertion, the body recovers. Of course there is considerable pressure on these young women to remain thin and train extensively so it takes support from everyone around them.”</p>
<p>“I’ll get Washio to see if her medical records show she was being treated. Anything else?” he asked as he noticed Keiji peering closely at the x-rays again.</p>
<p>“I’ll get Konoha to feed all the data into the computer but I believe there are more fractures here than could be accounted for by just that one fall.”</p>
<p>“She’d fallen before?”</p>
<p>“No, they are not healed; they were inflicted around the time of death. Here and here.” Keiji pointed to several rib fractures.</p>
<p>“Somebody hit her?”</p>
<p>He nodded sadly. “Almost certainly, and repeatedly.”</p>
<p>“I knew those bruised knuckles her dance coach had weren’t the result of a stage accident!” Bokuto nodded grimly. “Are you done here Akaashi?”</p>
<p>“Until the bones are cleaned, yes.”</p>
<p> “Then let’s go and question the charming Dimitri again.”</p>
<p>Keiji tossed his gloves in the bin and peeled off his lab coat on the way back to his office. He hung it up and grabbed his bag. “Ready Bokuto san.”</p>
<p>They headed out of the lab, Bokuto’s arm wrapped securely across Keiji’s shoulders. “Now remember Akaashi, beating up suspects is my job, ok? No repeats of the last case please.”</p>
<p>“I only kicked that creep a bit Bokuto san,” he protested.</p>
<p>“Yeah but that was a week ago and he’s still limping, it’s just as well he’s already got six kids and didn’t want any more.”</p>
<p>“Well if you’d given me a gun I wouldn’t have needed to kick him.”</p>
<p>“Somehow Akaashi I don’t think shooting him would have been an acceptable alternative.”</p>
<p>“He shouldn’t have threatened you.”</p>
<p>“I can look after myself Akaashi.”</p>
<p>Keiji pouted, “Hey that’s my line!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>